Beware of The ones of the Norse
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Katyusha and her small family use to live in tiny village on the coast of what is most likely modern day Russia or , Slavic territory. But then the Vikings came and ruined everything. Now her , her brother, and her sister must live as servants with these so-called-ruffians or escape, which if caught, their punishment is death. Hetalia Au.


**My newest story, I'm sorry if it's bad.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The Elders always told me_**

* * *

Katyusha was getting wood for her family, her small family. The forest near their small village was very large, one could get lost for days at the least, if they wandered too deep into the forest. Though, Katyusha didn't need to wander in too deep in the forest and soon after returned to her village, which was being attacked by Vikings. This made her drop the wood she was carrying. Where were her brother and her sister? Were they okay? Katyusha then ran to her small home. "Ivan!? Natalya?!" The 12 year old girl yelled out frantically, searching for her siblings throughout the small home. They were nowhere to be found. "IVAN!? NATALYA?!" Katyusha yelled in a more frantic tone, causing someone to here her.

She then heard someone yell in a foreign language, causing her to freeze for a moment. Suddenly a tall figure broke down the door, causing Katyusha to scream slightly. The taller figure approached her, before everything went black. What had happened to her? Was she dead? Or was she still alive?

She then heard someone calling her name, it sounded like Ivan. "IIIIvan?" Katyusha murmured as she opened her eyes, her vision was somewhat blurry, but she could make out two figures next to her. One looked like Ivan and the other looked like Natalya. "Katyusha!" Said a voice that sounded much like a girl , a very very young girl. When Katyusha's vision wasn't blurry at the least, she glanced around . She was on a boat with her 7 year old brother and 2 year old sister. "Where are we?" Katyusha asked with a slight frown.

"We are on a ship of the Norsemen. They are bringing us to their camp or village or whatever they call it. I think they're going to decide what they are going to do with us..." Katyusha glanced at Ivan. Were they going to hurt them or kill them? She would not allow them to do that.

It seemed that they would have to learn whatever language these Vikings were speaking, so that they could understand their own fate and what their kidnappers were saying. They had plenty of time, boats did take quite a while to sail, right?

* * *

After what seemed like weeks , maybe even months, they arrived at the base. They had learned some of the language, understanding all the basics and some other phrases, but plenty of words. The village wasn't big nor was it small. Though , the buildings were quite different from the ones she grew up with. "Look! Look!" Natalya said in the language that the Norsemen spoke. Katyusha held her little sister in her arms, the 2 year old pointing at the buildings. Ivan , on the other hand wasn't staring at the buildings. He was looking down , thinking of what awaited them when they arrived at the village of the Vikings.

Katyusha, was worried as well, she glanced at the large buildings. After what seemed like hours, they finally reached land, Katyusha had quite an unsettling feeling as they arrived on the land. Soon after, the trio was forced off the ship and onto the docks , before a group of Viking children approached them. They seemed to be Katyusha's age, the eldest at the least, the youngest, maybe a bit closer to Natalya's. Though the one that was leading them all, looked closer to Ivan's age. "Look what we have ,here." The the lead boy with a smirk. " We've got a couple of war prisoners, 2 little whores and a fag." He said again, causing Ivan to clench his fists.

"DON'T YOU CALL MY SISTERS AND ME THAT-" As Ivan yelled and charged at him, the lead boy tripped him and started beat him, kicking him with his feet. This was starting to get Katyusha angry , how dare someone hurt her brother and call her siblings that. Katyusha , then carefully put Natalya down, before charging at the boy that was beating Ivan. The boy was surprised when she charged at him, not to mention , she grabbed him by his collar and pinned him a building or tree. "Leave , Ivan and the rest of us alone!" She said angrily , continuing to pin the young boy. "And if you don't ,I will hurt you, whoever you are-" until she was interrupted by the boy.

"The name's Mathias Køhler, anyways , I don't think it's a good idea on hurting the chief's son, especially when his friends are around him." Katyusha dropped Mathias, the boy had a point, he couldn't hurt him without herself getting hurt by those damn ruffians.

Not long after, the Vikings had brought the trio to what seemed to be a meeting area. Then they spotted an elder woman , two of the Vikings were talking to her, yet they couldn't hear what they were saying. The old woman whispered something in reply to the two other Vikings. "They shall live!" Said one of the Vikings before they took the three children away and were put in a large building.


End file.
